The Star Warrior in Blue
by L A Long
Summary: When Smithy tears Star Road apart and invades Mario's world, Geno is sent to retrieve the seven star pieces and help Mario & friends take back their lands. But where exactly is our little blue friend from and who is he really? (Geno's story for Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)
1. Smithy's Invasion & The Warrior

_My first try at fanfic and I figured I would start with one of my favorite video game characters, Geno. Those of you who have played Super Mario RPG from SNES will understand how the story goes and what I'm adding onto it. This is my version of how Geno was sent to Mario's world to restore Star Road by finding the seven star pieces and to help Mario and his friends take back their world. I know the chapters aren't very long but I'm writing this piece by piece. :) Starts in 3rd person but will eventually switch to Geno's POV_

**_I do not own Super Mario RPG or any of the characters from it, they belong to Square Enix & Nintendo. _**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Smithy's Invasion & The Warrior_**

A few days had passed since Smithy's ship, Exor, fell from the sky and broke Star Road into pieces in the process. The days grew darker for the star beings as they had no clue what to do or how to help. The Star King, otherwise known as a "higher authority" was absolutely devastated for "the world" inhabitants as this tragedy meant that their wishes could never form into Wish Stars, therefore they could never come true. The King hid away in his castle for days on end, no announcements to the star civilians on what was to be done. Everyone was growing impatient.

"Dear, they are waiting for an answer," the Star Queen said, as she walked up to her husband and put her hand upon his shoulder. The melancholy King made no reply but continued to gaze out the window that had the overall view of Star Road. He finally turned around to face his wife and let out a long sigh.

"In all of my 600 years as king, I have never not been able to come up with a solution that will solve all the problems that have been bestowed upon my people and the world inhabitants," he began, "Now, a huge sword tears Star Road into pieces and I don't have the slightest idea of what to do." He tucked his head down, staggered over to his throne, and plopped down.

The queen still stood by the window gazing outside but her mind deep in thought. Then, her eyes got wider and her expression went softer. She clasped her hands behind her back and began to stride closer to her husband.

"Dear," she began, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but maybe it's time to summon the warriors."

The King looked up at his wife in shock, but felt somewhat relieved. "This is something that hasn't been done for 10,000 years. Are you sure that this would be the right thing to do?"

The queen nodded.

"Well then, let's send word for the warriors."

* * *

That afternoon everyone gathered around the castle awaiting the arrival of the warriors. It wasn't long before a sparkling carriage could be seen in the distance. As it got closer to the palace gates, the star people gasped and whispered to each other over its beautiful and unique features. It was a solid white carriage that glowed like a star and it had black wheels with a hint of gold along the outer rim and the horses were of a golden brown and beautiful as ever. The figure in the carriage was not easy to make out as it hid itself behind a black cloak. The carriage pulled up to the gates of the palace and stopped at the front steps to let the warrior out. You could see the cloak swiftly go up the steps but it was gone within a blink of an eye.

"That's strange," said one of the town folk, "I thought there were supposed to be three warriors?"

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! :)**


	2. Geno's Mission

_So sorry for the long delay! My grandfather has recently passed away, so I haven't really had a chance to get back into the swing of things. My grandfather just so happened to be a huge fan of Mario too, so I am going to dedicate this fan fic to him. R.I.P Dub! _

_(btw, as most you may know, Geno's real name is unpronounceable and the text characters will not show up...so I substituted - for his name instead.) _

_The next chapter will most likely be in first person from Geno's POV.  
_

**_I do not own Super Mario RPG or any of the characters from it, they belong to Square Enix & Nintendo. _**

* * *

A guard entered the throne room to announce the star warriors' arrival.

"Well don't just stand there!" cried the King, "show them in."

The guard then left to show in the warrior. Soon the doors opened once again and a noble white star stepped forward. He bowed low and proceeded closer to the thrones.

Th King and Queen sat on their thrones with puzzled expressions. The Queen then whispered something in her husband's ear.

"Uh, yes, aren't there supposed to be three of you?" the King finally asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty," answered a soft yet bold voice, "but I am afraid that the green warrior was sent to 'the world' on a mission concerning the invasion of Smithy. As for the red one, no star has seen him in centuries." The noble star's light began to grow dim, "legend has it that his star light had faded due to the loss of his true love."

"I see," said the King, stroking his chin.

"What warrior are you, if I may ask?" the Queen added.

"I am known as the blue warrior, but my name is -"

"Beautiful name," said the Queen, "but I'm afraid 'the world' inhabitants will not be able to pronounce it."

The warrior then looked up at her with a confused expression.

"You see," began the King, "we have summoned you here because we need someone to find the missing star pieces from Star Road." He then got up from his throne and walked with the warrior towards the window.

The blue warrior was shocked at the state of Star Road.

"We are sending you to 'the world' to recover the pieces and save the inhabitants' lands. Otherwise, wishes will never come true and 'the world' will forever be under the control of this Smithy fellow."

The warrior still gazed out the window at the shattered Star Road. "Alright then," he said," I shall leave immediately."

As he turned towards the throne room doors, the Queen grabbed his shoulder.

"One more thing before you go," she began, " The world inhabitants are never to know of our existence. They will never be able to comprehend the power and beauty of this place," she said, as she looked all around the room. "It is always a mystery as to where their wishes actually end up and if they are ever heard, let us keep it that way shall we."

The warrior nodded and left the throne room.

"I have faith in him," said the King.

"So do I," replied the Queen with a smile.

The noble warrior walked through the crowds that had gathered outside the kingdom and suddenly disappeared with a great blinding ball of light. His next destination was soon to be somewhere he'd never forget.

**Chapter 3 coming soon! :)**


End file.
